1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of polarized electromagnetic relays including a coil body which carries at least one winding and is provided with a centrally disposed core. A rocker armature is disposed outside the coil and is at least partially parallel to the coil axis. The rocker armature is pivotally seated at its center part and its two ends from working air gaps with ends of the coil core. The armature together with the coil core surround the coil winding and a permanent magnet is disposed next to the coil winding to actuate a movable contact system located below the coil body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polarized electromagnetic relays are known, for example, from DE-OS No. 30 46 947 and its British counterpart, British Pat. No. 2,066,577. In the arrangement shown, the permanent magnet is disposed parallel to the coil winding and is also provided with a shunt plate embedded in a block. A relay armature is pivotally mounted on the block for engagement and disengagement with the pole surfaces. With this arrangement, the permanent magnetic circuit is not well closed, reducing the sensitivity of the relay. Furthermore, the disposition of the permanent magnet requires a relatively large amount of space. In the known relay, the armature and contact carrier arrangement are disposed at the upper side of the magnet system and thereby produce relatively long paths for the contact leads.